


Eleven .2

by matthewsmith



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, and clara is trapped, is there a way out?, just a warning, the doctor's head has been cut off from his body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matthewsmith/pseuds/matthewsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it was a bad idea to land there in the first place or even to look around. Some worlds just shouldn't be bothered with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eleven .2

**Author's Note:**

> I know the blood and guts that by the way are actually all over the place and over the TARDIS. I'm so sorry Sexy for the mess the douche has caused. Non of it mentioned but i thought i should tell you that it is there.

The face lit up with a smile, it wasn’t the same smile she knew. It didn’t have the same shine like the one she knew, no this time it looked like he had done something he shouldn’t have and not a bit of regret was written anywhere in his eyes.

_Click_

The corridor light went on, the TARDIS at the end. Her chance of escape?

_Click_

Another light went on.

She didn’t know where, the sound of the lights kept on. The monitors went off a while ago, light from the candle was the only thing in this room that kept her safe for now. What happened in this place that made him go…

_Click_

That smile had grown, was he doing this? Did the shadow she saw manipulate him? Nothing was making any sense anymore, something happened and nothing was going to be explained.

_Click_

The hallway light stuttered, the hallway left came on.

Her eyes widened, that was impossible.

He was in front of her.

He’s alive. He’s alive. He’ll just scream April fools.

Right?

Isn’t that going to happen?

Her heart started pounding, louder in her ears.

The candle flickered, her breath was caught. He moved closer in the dark.

Nonononononono it’s not happened, it’s a dream. Or a very bad joke, either of those would be the choice she’d had chosen. This was not what she was after, this was the worst part of everything. He told her to stay, he told her he’d come back safe.

_**WHY?** _

_CLICK_

The last light.

She could see.

This was wrong, this isn’t right. This is… A really really bad dream, a nightmare. Please just wake up, now.

The head should have been impossible, the head in his hands should be impossible. This wasn’t him.

She knew that now.

His smile turned upwards, the blood around his face so clear with that smile.

It’s now or never.

She had to move. She couldn’t.

_**WHY?** _

“Why are you doing this for?”

_**WHY?** _

It was screaming in her head, no. It was screaming through the speaker.

He tilted his head, like a curious child, he frowned at her. “Don’t you know already? Dear me, he certainly didn’t tell you did he?” The smile was back.

She had a feeling that she may not know. He walked closer, something made her not move. Metal. Where did all that come from…?

Eyes widened once more.

The lights. They were purposely to distract her.

Blinking, what was this. He was laughing.

_CLICK… **WHY?**_

Her vision was going, the hand was now at her throat. This was it.

“Tell you precious Doctor that I had such a lovely time.”

Her eyes closed, barely breathing at all.

Her Doctor was gone, what was she to do now. This was the time she would die. No chance of survival….

**Author's Note:**

> If you want anything else along the lines of him, your welcome to come tell me over on tumblr. (Edit you can find me on pirateoftime on tumblr)


End file.
